


Rock-Bitch Hina

by Sexsuna



Category: AZALEA (Japanese Band), Butterfly Syndrome, Chelsea (band), Jrock, Lucifer's Underground, Sally (band), Schellen, hurts (Japanese Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cream Pie, Double Penetration, F/M, Gang Rape, Homophobic rapists, Huge penetration, Huge toys, M/M, Penal rape, Rape, Revenge Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal, drunks, revenge rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexsuna/pseuds/Sexsuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hina and two friends of his stumble into Haiji's bar in drunken stupor, and just cannot control themselves as the nasty savages they are; and the next day Haiji is tasked with the challenge of rectifying Hina's egregious transgressions and making sure they don't happen again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock-Bitch Hina

The three band-men slipped into the bar, rowdy, very drunk, agitating.

“It’s closed,” Haiji said from where she sat on the sofa in the far corner, “you can’t get drinks tonight.”

“What?” Hina said angrily. “We just want a fucking drink... how’s that too much to ask for – you’re here, aren’t you? Don’t be such a cunt, give us the drinks.”

He was in a bad mood, apparently. He had two others in tow, Maki and Asuyu, Haiji saw. She got up and moved behind the bar and tapped up three beers in large glasses, and the last was ready as they finally reached the bar counter, struggling to keep steady.

They swept the glasses empty quickly. Then they wanted more.

Haiji refilled the glasses reluctantly. Their chatter made little sense at this point, and they moved to a table on the far end to finish up their second brews.

“Haiji-kun,” called Hina then, “come here, you little rock-bitch.” Hina was often quite aggressive when he was drunk, but he was not usually so abusive.

So Haiji walked up to them. Hina slapped her on the buttocks and laughed.

“Take off your clothes,” he said.

“What? No, I’m not going to—”

“Let’s make her,” Maki said. “She struts around here all the time... Playing at being a boy. We should fuck her and show her what she is. Nothing but a common come-dump, as good as any bangya for a fuck and little else.”

“Her cunt’s probably unspoilt – she doesn’t like being fucked there, I hear,” Asuyu commented. “Prefers the arse, so she can pretend she’s a boy. She likes that... It’s them tiny titties, I say.”

Laughter roared amongst them.

“If you’re going to be like this, you’d better take it elsewhere. You’re unbearable,” Haiji said. But alas, they were drunk and dumb and not in a mood to listen to anything approaching reason. Stubbornly they laughed even more at her protest. Hina reached for her shirt and tore at it; Haiji tried to resist, but Hina’s grip was steady, and the shirt came off with a tear. Haiji wore a black tank top and a fish-net shirt under it; Hina was fast, and grabbed hold of Haiji’s arm and pulled her closer, down onto the sofa. Soon Maki and Asuyu were over her too. One of them pulled her trousers down, ripped her fishnet shirt, and then tore off her tank top.

She struggled, but there were three of them, and though their drunken movements were clumsy, they were coördinated enough that they left little chance to fight back; there was no point in screaming or protesting verbally, for the place was sound-proofed to keep music from leaking out into the street or the other establishments of the building. Her hands and arms were kept still by Maki and Asuyu, while she was sprawled on her back on the leather seat; Hina finally pulled off her underwear with one hand and fondled her breasts with the other.

“So small, they are, minuscule,” Hina teased, “your chest almost looks like a boy’s. But it’s good enough for me. Maki, find some rope. Or something to use like it. Tie her hands up.” Hina was wearing a school-girl outfit with a pleated red chequerboard-pattern skirt and a white top with the same pattern as the skirt; it was something he wore at times during lives to increase the moisture level of the bangya cunt.

Maki returned with a piece of rope, and they together tied it. They seemed a bit confused for a while, then they managed to bind her wrists, rather hard, behind her.

“What the hell do you think you’re going to do to me? You’ll regret it!” Haiji said.

They didn’t listen. Of course they didn’t. Drunks don’t have ears for the things they don’t want to hear. They turned her around; Hina’s fingers slipped past her cunt briefly, teasing.

“We’ve heard you’re all about the girls,” Hina said, “that you’re a dirty lesbian. That girl yesterday told us that you fondled her...”

“She wanted that...” Haiji said. “She wasn’t even drunk. You are...”

“We’ll show you what you need, to get those lesbian fancies out of your head. Here, suck it,” Hina said, brandishing his cock in her face. There was no point to resistance now. She’d have to get back at them, later... Already her mind stirred with thoughts of sweet revenge as she opened her mouth and took Hina’s cock in; it tasted of sweat and urine, unclean. “There, there,” he said happily when she sucked, “it’s not so bad is it? Lesbians are just afraid of their own love of the cock.”

_Really..._

Maki was at her snatch now, licking it, wetting it, when he seemed satisfied with how wet it was, he pushed her legs up, spat on his dick and pushed it inside.

“Not in my cunt!” she said spitting out Hina’s prick, “I don’t want things there!”

“Too bad for you, then, that I don’t care!” Maki said (half-inarticulate) and thrust. A stinging pain radiated upwards. She had never taken anything there before. Not even toys...

Hina slapped her on the face and pushed is cock back into her mouth. Maki kept fucking her cunt. It was uncomfortable, but no point in moaning.

The drunken men kept at it, but Asuyu wanted in on the fun, which required a reorganisation of the positions. Maki pulled his prick out; it felt better when it was finally out. Their voices were drunk and guttural, slurred, their breaths smelling like beer and spirits, like a chemical spill.

“If we untie your hands, will you keep calm? No hitting or slapping, or we’ll tie you up worse, okay?” Hina said, pulling at the knot around her wrists. She was silent, which Hina seemed to take as a yes. “Good.” He pulled upwards on the knot, loosening it slightly, slipping it past her hands and off. He sat down on the sofa, his skirt up, his cock exposed.

“Sit on it,” he said. “I know you want it, Haiji-kun.”

She did not, but... Hina’s hand was still rough around one of her wrists, the others stood nearby, breathing predatory. So she did what they wanted. She put a knee on either side of Hina’s hips and let his saliva soaked cock slip into her; Maki got up on the sofa next to her and put his cock into her mouth; she licked it reluctantly.

Hina let go of her arm, and placed his hands on her hips instead to make her hump his prick; meanwhile, Asuyu’s cock pressed up against her sphincter just then, wet with saliva and perhaps an inkling of lube, for it was soon inside and with no real pain; not like the unpleasant sensation from her other orifice. In that fashion they continued to fuck her; eventually Maki and Asuyu changed places. The cock smelled of her arse as it went into her mouth, but that wasn’t such a problem, nowhere near the fact that Hina obstinately wanted to fuck her cunt. She’d get _his arse_ for that. They kept at their thing; eventually Hina slipped his cock out of her cunt.

“We should all come in her arse,” Hina said, “that’s where she likes it. We don’t want her getting pregnant, either, right?”

Someone continued with another lame joke, slurred, hard to hear. They sat her down on the red leather sofa, legs in the air, spine curled against the sofa back, and one after the other they took turns fucking a few thrusts and ejaculating inside of her arse.

When they were done, they went to the bar and got themselves some more beer, drank that. They talked, and she snuck away unnoticed; they were done and didn’t care any longer. She went next door to the small ancillary flat where she lived, and showered their nastiness off her body and plotted the revenge.

They were still there when she had dressed and returned, talking drunkenly, even more incoherent now, though yawning and obviously sleepy. She prepared another round of drinks, this time spiced with a light sedative that would surely in their current states put them to slumber. Drunken beyond reason though they were, they knew not to reject the further drinks, and before another twenty minutes had elapsed they were all asleep; Maki and Asuyu on the sofa, Hina on the floor. He looked silly, his arms and legs twisted in what must’ve been an uncomfortable position. That served him just right, she thought.

It was some effort pulling Hina away from the other two. They were just dumb drunks, there was no doubt in her mind that the whole thing was orchestrated by Hina amidst his drunken delirium. She dragged Hina into a special room in her flat, where certain equipment was present.

She put straps around his legs, arms and torso, and fastened him to a pair of larger straps which were suspended from steel fixtures in the ceiling. They had been installed by a previous owner in fact, and were the reason the place had been chosen; though, of course, Hina did not know this.

When he was secured, with a system of pulleys he was levitated to a good appropriate height for fucking; he now rested with his back against a support of the apparatus, and his legs were fastened at steep upward angles, exposing his cock and arse readily for use, as intended. He would not be able to escape that.

Haiji went off to prepare in the bathroom, still naked since her shower earlier. From a bathroom cabinet she took out a box of strap-ons, digging beyond the most commonly used ones (to punish disobedient bangya), until she found a very large one which she had never used herself. It was thick as her wrist and covered with rounded growths like some impious genital warts, and the belt came with a smaller phallic protrusion facing inwards, to stabilise the cock, which when fitting herself with the tool, she inserted into her cunt; this was likewise why she had not previously used the strap-on, but alas, Hina was so deserving of it that it was worth it.

He had slept uneasily for three hours when she poured a bit of water on his face, and he shook his head rapidly, and seemed to gradually come to.

“Wha—,” he moaned groggily. “Where am I... Haiji-kun?”

He looked at her through the frame of his legs. His eyes seemed genuinely confused.

“You fucking raped me,” she said, “and you’ll bloody well regret that. You’ll never walk right again after I’m done with you. You’ll be incontinent, you little shit.”

“What the fuck have you done to me!”

He was going to go on, wasn’t he? She picked up from the floor a gag-ball and fastened this over Hina’s struggling mouth. This done, his protests were no longer articulate words. Hina turned his head towards her, and saw the giant strap-on, and flinched as he ought to.

Then she was at his crotch, looking upon that unsightly penis of his, hanging in a sad pose. She coated her giant phallus in a sheet of shiny lubrication gel.

“This will hurt,” she said and smiled, rubbing the tip, and then pressing it against Hina’s unprotected behind, pushing it in hard with a single serious thrust. Hina’s sphincter bowed under the pressure, then slowly began to dilate, eventually letting the first segment of the huge thing within. Hina began to cry and moan with pain, but Haiji did not hesitate or for a second lose concentration. She pushed on, until the enormous thing, well over twenty centimetres in length, was buried inside Hina’s anus.

Then she began to pull it out. Hina squirmed and moaned, but she did not stop for that; instead she began to fuck, and with each thrust Hina whined. Some blood was drawn from the vessels at the sphincter, leaving little red traces in the mucus and lubricant that smeared the strap-on phallus. Haiji slapped Hina across the face.

“Stop crying like a baby,” she said, “isn’t this the sort of thing you should be able to take? Take it, like a man, I mean. You’re a man, aren’t you? Well, you won’t be when I’m done with you.” She thrust it as deep as she could into Hina’s bottomless buggering-hole. “You’ll be a depraved fuck-hole, not a man, not a woman, just a sex toy.” She smiled at him, but his expression was one of tearful horror and, perhaps, growing disdain. As if she cared about that!

At least he didn’t cry so much when she resumed the fucking. Tears still flowed from his eyes and ruined what was left of his make-up, that which hadn’t been ruined during the drunken stupor and from the sweating he had experienced in the intervening time.

Soon his arse was loose and open, even after she pulled out. It looked like a slit, its lips red and inflamed; it looked a lot like a cunt. Perfect, she thought, for what was coming next in his punishment.

She stuffed his arse with a plug (he objected and tried to start crying, hoping to elicit some sympathy, perhaps, but it was pointless) and then got on with certain other preparations she had planned.

After dressing, she put up a sign outside of the establishment.

At this time, it was morning, and many salarymen were passing by on their way to work. Some, with more time on their hands and a leisurely occupation, would surely be tempted by the advertisement. It offered free use of a cross-dressing boy’s arse for anyone who so desired. It could be that it would rouse the suspicion of the police – but surely they could not resist Hina’s loose arse? To have their way with it – as a bribe, of course.

The first man was large, fat and ugly. He was wearing an unsightly tracksuit (zipped up low, revealing his chest) when he came in, and smelled of alcohol. _Just the match for Hina_ , Haiji thought.

“Is this where there’s free boy-arse for use?” the man asked. His voice was coarse with years of heedless smoking and drinking, his face grim with lines and folds which seemed almost geological; stubble grew like forests reclaiming the pale ashen wasteland in the wake of some cataclysmic volcanic eruption, and his chest was a jungle of black hairs that looked jagged like steel wool.

“Right on in there,” Haiji said, “he’s ready to receive.”

The man smiled and let out some sound that would perhaps seem more natural at a farm, and walked on in, each step triggering an earthquake in the loosely hanging fat on his arse.

*

His arse was still sore, and got even sorer when the man harshly pulled out the huge plug that had been inserted into his arse. The greasy man, who gave an impression of a fat primate, a dirty gorilla mayhap, let his trousers drop to the floor; Hina saw him down there, moving nastily, like a nightmare come true, moving like a predator, moaning like an animal... then he felt that slippery cock repulsively prod his sphincter, slipping in with no effort... his hole which had been so taut and pleasant... now reduced to a loose abomination that as the man slipped in made him think of spoiled meat; sloppy sinister wet sounds were heard, and he blushed.

“You’re embarrassed, huh?” the man said. “Well, a little filthy whore like you ought to be! A hole this loose, it’s like having your way with a cow that has just given birth!” The repulsive man slapped Hina across the face, leaving red marks. Hina whimpered.

This was what he had been reduced to, a useless fuck-hole, with an arse as greedy as a black hole, ready to suck anything in that approached event horizon, and then never let it back out.

He should never have laid hands on her...

Too late now.

Damn alcohol, damn urges, damn it all—

The disgusting man grunted, spurting his seed; Hina felt it squirting warm against his buttocks.

Another man approached, as seedy as the first; spectacles slightly askew, cheeks gaunt, eyes blank and ominous. Not even his well-kept business suit helped the psychotic impression – rather, it exaggerated it profusely; his clothes were too tidy, too well-ordered, as if they were kept in this pristine condition only to hide the wickedness that lurked below the surface.

Maybe he had learned a lesson...


End file.
